Amor Musical
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Esto ocurre en una linea alterna asi que no se queden con cara de WTF, Romance desde niños de Markus Deathook y Vinyl Scratch


**Música, Ritmo y Amor**

Ponyville

Un día normal y soleado Salí al jardín delantero para regar las plantas, realmente esa no era mi intención, solo quería verla a ella, lo gracioso es que su casa estaba junto a la mía, sip éramos vecinos y casualmente ella también salió por la puerta delantera, obviamente volteo y nos quedamos mirando fijamente hasta que los dos reímos y nos acercamos a la cerca que dividía nuestros hogares

Markus Deathook-Umm hola-

Vinyl Scratch-Hola Markus ¿Cómo te va?-

MD-Jaja pues ya sabes, lo normal ¿y tú?-

VS-Tengo que llevarle estas cuerdas de repuesto a Octavia, ¿me acompañas?-

MD-Porque no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

Nos dirigimos a casa de Octavia pero no se encontraba asi que pusimos las cuerdas en el buzón y regresamos a casa

VS-Mmm ¿quieres pasar?-dijo sonrojada

Me quede sorprendido y en mi mente había un montón de personitas gritando-¡Código ROJO lo invitó a pasar! Debemos darle una respuesta YA-

MD-Seguro, gracias-

Pasamos, y su interior no me sorprendió, guitarras discos y un ambiente muy musical

VS-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

MD-Estoy bien gracias, dime ¿qué has hecho últimamente?

VS-He tratado de componer algo nuevo pero se me han acabado las ideas-

MD-Déjame ayudarte-

VS-¿Sabes algo de mezclas?-

MD-Nah pero ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?-

VS-Jajajaja no tienes idea-

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta, yo abrí la puerta, se trataba de Octavia

Octavia Melody-Oh hola Markus, ¿esta Vinyl?-

MD-Si claro Octavia pasa, pero ¿qué te ocurre? luces enfadada-

OM-Le pedí a Vinyl que me llevara las cuerdas de repuesto para mi chelo y me trajo cuerdas de guitarra eléctrica-

MD-Pues no creo que sea tan grave-

OM-No lo seria si no fuera la primera vez que lo hace-

Entonces Vinyl bajo las escaleras y se reunió con nosotros

VS-Hey Octavia ¿Qué hay?-

Octavia solamente se le quedo viendo molesta

MD-Emm creo que tienen cosas de que hablar, yo em las veo luego-Salí de la casa y entre a mi jardín, se podía oír la pelea verbal que llevaban las dos adentro

OM-¡No es posible Vinyl nunca puedo pedirte nada porque siempre lo haces mal!-

VS-Sabes que no puedo concentrarme cuando lo veo-

Al oír esto entre corriendo a mi casa y me quede en la sala pensando varias horas hasta que mi cuerno vibro recibiendo un mensaje de mi hermano Sleipnir

JS-¿Markus? Emm oye si me oyes tengo un pequeño problema y….necesito ayuda, como siempre Samael no contesta a los llamados así que por favor búscame mañana-

MD-Me pregunto qué lio trae ahora este sonso-

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, fue a abrir, era Vinil

VS-Hola de nuevo Markus-

MD-Jejeje que grata sorpresa ¿Qué ocurre Vinyl?-

VS-Oh nada en realidad solo pasaba por aquí y pensé que tal vez, no sé, quisieras venir conmigo a ver a Octavia tocar en la plaza central-

MD-¿Ósea como una cita?-

VS-Emm bueno algo así-dijo sonrojada

MD-Si claro, vamos-

Nos dirigimos a la plaza central de Ponyville, había un gran número de ponys, pegasos y unicornios, todos venían a ver tocar a Octavia y desgraciadamente la multitud era demasiado densa para poder ver a Octavia

VS-Ay no, no podremos verla tocar desde aquí-

MD-Déjamelo a mí-entonces lancé un rayo negro al suelo y de este salió una pequeña montaña de hielo negro debajo de nosotros, elevándonos hasta poder apreciar bien el espectáculo, hice que se formaran dos asientos de cristal donde nos sentamos a disfrutar el espectáculo

VS-¿Hielo negro? Me gusta, la vista es genial-dijo sentándose a mi lado

MD-Si que lo es-dije mientras la miraba

VS-¿Qué pasa?-

MD-Oh em nada, nada solo que-

VS-¿Qué?-

MD-Quisiera ver tus ojos sin las gafas-dije quitándole las gafas

VS-¿Y bien?-dijo sonrojada

MD-Muy hermosos-dije sonriéndole

VS-Igual que los tuyos-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

Octavia hizo su recital y todos la aclamaron, nosotros no fuimos la excepción pues gritábamos desde lo alto del hielo, una vez que termino bajamos a felicitar a Octavia

VS-Estuviste genial amiga-

OM-¡Muchas gracias Vinyl!-

MD-Te luciste Octavia fue una interpretación asombrosa-

OM-Te lo agradezco Markus-dijo mientras le susurraba a Vinyl-Me alegro de que alfin lo hayas invitado-

MD-¿Qué dices?-

VS-Nada solo me recordó un chiste gracioso-

MD-Ok bueno ya es algo noche dejen que las lleve a su casa-

OM-Ononono te lo agradezco Markus pero estaré bien además, mi casa no está lejos-

MD-¿Segura?-

OM-Si por supuesto, vamos váyanse ya que es tarde para estar fuera-

MD-Ok entonces nos vemos, vamos Vinyl-

VS-Si ya voy-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga quien le guiño un ojo y se retiró-

Caminábamos por las últimas calles antes de que llegáramos a nuestras casas cuando nos detuvimos un momento a contemplar las estrellas

VS-Son hermosas-

MD-Lo sé, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños lo mucho que nos gustaba acampar bajo ellas?-

VS-Si, lo recuerdo, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo-dijo abrazándome

MD-Igual a mí-dije respondiendo al abrazo con un beso-Duerme bien-dije dejándola en su puerta algo sorprendida y ruborizada

Entre a mi casa y me fui a acostar en la sala con la chimenea encendida, rodeado de mis raptores hasta que me quede dormido al calor del fuego

CONTINUARA….

**Espero les agrade, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen dia**


End file.
